Frozen 2
by strong man
Summary: Not much of a summery to be told but basically Hans is getting what he deserves, Sven and Sitron are now a couple, Oaken happily reunited with his boyfriend and Kristoff is going to propose to Anna...so happy ending for all...well everyone but Hans
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fic of the upcoming movie "Frozen" now...I know it's way early for this but when I see a pairing or pairings, I just go for it like glue_**

_**I saw the movie and while I was near the end, Hans was sent back to the ****Southern Isles** **and it was unknown what happened to Sitron but I'll just say that he's Anna's horse now. Don't tell me that that she had a white horse cause she dose but it's got no name**_

**_BTW, I looked and Sitron is clearly a male, for those who thought that the horse was a female...HE's NOT_**

_**Also keep in mind that ****Oaken has a unnamed husband revealing that he's gay, isn't that just great, a gay prince and a gay Scandinavian guy, I must be dreaming (giggling) and for the record, I always wanted a Disney film that had a gay characters but I didn't think that it was possible until now**_

**_Rated:_**K

**_Date: _**October 22 2013

**_Pairings:_**Sitron/Sven, Kristoff/Anna (Slash)

It was a nice day in Arendelle and Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Sitron, Elsa are happily a family.

Elsa who was now in complete control of his powers was sitting with her sister drinking tea by the fireplace while her friend, Olaf with the cloud hanging over his head, Kristoff, Sven and his mate, Sitron were all sightseeing

They were walking the streets then Kristoff saw Oaken who sat up his shop along with his husband, looks liked he moved it when summer returned

Anyway, he walked up to him and the others followed

"Excuse me" Kristoff said after clearing his throat when Oaken was feeling his lovers muscles

Both guys turned to him who raised an eyebrow

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna" He said with his smile on his face

"Hi" He said while his arm rested on top of his counter top

"Nice afternoon , Ja" He said

"Well-" He started but was cut off by Oaken introducing his husband lending Kristoff to sigh while his back was against the counter

"You guys go look around...I'll stay here with Kristoff" Olaf said looking at them

The Reindeer and Fjord horse just looked at each other and turned leaving the other two as the Scandinavian guy continued his story about how he met the love of his life

Meanwhile in the Southern Isles, Hans was suffering the pain that Elsa went though which was being held in a tower hands tied up in chains by his two brothers

Hans who was panting was thinking that he got what he deserved

"What have I done" He said feeling sorry for what he was about to do but he just lost control

After 1 hour of being punished, the brothers came into the dungeon and went down the steps then one went over to Hans and kneeled down on one knee

"You learn your lesson yet? He said but the younger brother remained slilent making the brothers understand that he needs more time so the went back upstairs and shut the door

On the streets of Arendelle, Sven and his mate were done sightseeing and were now heading back to the castle but Kristoff was borded as he continued his story

That's how I met my husband...you like" He said pulling him against his shoulder

"Glad that's over" He thought before he turning and heading to the castle including Olaf

Sven and Sitron who were walking close to each other, went to the stalls and got in one big stall then Sven put his head under his chin as well as a smile came to his face

"(I love you Siton...forever)" He barked happily

Now Siton did feel the exact same way...like that were made for each other but somewhat still feels sad about his former rider but he was also happy that he had found someone to be with for the rest of his life

Meanwhile inside, Elsa was thanking her sister for saving her...who know that Hans would turn out to be a big jerk

Kristoff soon came in with Olaf by his side

"Hello" Said Olaf as he approached the princess and queen

"Hey" Anna said as she got down on her knees

Suddenly, Kristoff came up to the two making Anna look up

"So...how was your tour? She asked when she stood up

"It's was great but I was stuck with a boring story that Osken told

"Sven and Sitron are resting in the stalls" Said Olaf

"I'll telling ya, those two lovebirds are just crazy in love...like me and you" Kristoff said taking his girlfriends hand in his making her look up into his eyes

Esla then got upand walked over to the three

"Well, I'm off to bed" She said yawning

"Okay, goodnight Elsa" He said approaching her then both hugged before she bid her goodnight

With that, she departed to her room and hearing the door shut, Anna turned to her boyfriend

Sleep well..princess" He said while his hand was on her cheek

"You too" She said before kissing his cheek then went off to her room

Kristoff then laid down on the couch wondering if he should propose to her tomorrow but he had to think of a good plain

* * *

><p>In the stalls, Sitron was looking at his sleeping mate and smiled then looked up at the ceiling, think of the time the two met<p>

Flashback:

**_Sven was playing ball with Olaf and the time that he throw it into Han's yard but Sitron was eating carrots his master gave him until he saw a bouncing ball, it hit the wall then rolled over to he was eating at and picked it up with his mouth then once he rose up, his head bumped the reindeer's nose making him took a couple of steps back_**

**_The sight of beauty struck the two as they just started then Kristoff came and saw the two before walking over_**

**_"Come on...boy" He said but he didn't move an itch only the nice beat of his heart_**

**_It took a minute for Kristoff to get the mojo then it hit him_**

**_Oh...your in love" He said as Sven looked at Sitron's eyes sparkle_**

**_"You need some time alone" He said but the reindeer said nothing and from the complete silence, he understood the situation and took his leave_**

**_Olaf was about to say something but Kristoff covered his mouth_**

**_"He'll come back when he's ready" He said before removing his hand and walked back to the castle as Olaf followed him_**

**_Just then, Hans came out to the back and walked over to his horse then that's when Sven backed up growling making Sitron drop the ball over the wall but that was not the case but once he was the reindeer ran off, he knew_**

**_Sitron then turned around and walked towards his master with fire in his eyes_**

**_"Sitron, why are you looking at me like that? He said nervously laughing but he continued to back up until his two older brothers came and got him by the hands_**

**_"We finally caught you! Said one brother gripping his right arm_**

**_"Yeah...what were you thinking on escaping? Said the other one and they lifted him up_**

**_"Can't we talk this over? Hans said but was taken away_**

**_"Guess not" he said before heading inside_**

**_Once out of sight, he smiled and got a running start then jumped over to the other side_**

**_He looked back and giggled before beginning his search for that handsome reindeer_**

**_End of Flashback_**

He then felt very tired and laid on his side practically on his mate's head, he fell asleep until he felt the other males head across his neck getting him warm and a carefree smile came upon his face, they were indeed meant to be together

**_My very first fanfic this year and it's perfect, I swear...and and if you haven't seen the movie yet then don't look at this_**

**_Also, if you want to know about Oaken's husband...he's big blond guy, sorry but that'll all the information they can give you_**


	2. Love Is Everywhere

**_This is my second chapter of Frozen and it's gonna be more romantic then the first one_**

**_Pairings: _**Sven/Sitron, Kristoff/Anna **(Slash)**

**_Rated: _**K

During the night, Sitron was sleeping when he heard his mate whimper cause he was having a nightmare about losing his boyfriend to someone else making him wake up and licked his cheek then gone back to sleep on his warm and soft fur

Inside the castle, Anna was sleeping peacefuly in her bed dreaming while her boyfriend was resting on the sleep

Outside in a little Scandinavian looking house, Oaken, his husband and their four adorable adopted children are sleeping in four cribs

* * *

><p>It was morning and birds were chirping outside, the sun shined in the stalls and in Sitron's eye making him sit up then looked at his sleeping mate...watching him snore plus looking peacful made him not wanna wake him up but he had to so he put his head down and nuzzled his head<p>

Sven then woke up and got up to see beauty of his face and they shared a very passionate one

He also thought about starting a family with the Fjord horse but found no way that's possible then the two walked out, went up the hill and to the side of the castle

The reindeer was still kinds tired so he leaned his head onto the horse's neck resting, he liked it when his mate breathed on him as well as feeling her heartbeat

Soon, Anna and Kristoff came out then when his reindeer was him, he sat down on his butt letting his toung hang out as if he was going to give him a treat but instead asked if he wanted to go for a ride though the forest

Sven happily barked then after, his master went back inside to get his harness leaving his girlfriend with the two lovers

"So...you two are lovers...huh" She said while fake laughing

Sven licked the horses cheek, nuzzled under his chin and giving everlasting love to one another

Meanwhile, Kristoff got the red harness in his arms until Elsa walked up to him

"Hello Kristoff" She greeted

"Elsa...what're you doing here...not that I'm happy to see you? He said unexpected

"Just going outside to speak with my sister" She explained currently wearing her ice dress

"Well ...you better hurry cause we're going riding" He alerted

All she did was nod then went out the door only to see Anna patting Sitron's cheek and when Sven saw the ice queen, he ran up in front of her

Scared of her powers in the past but concurred them with the act of True Love

She let go of her fears and smiled then touched the Reindeer's head but Sven sniffed and licked her face meaning that he likes her

She returned the feelings with a hug and Kristoff came out

"Ready to go" He responded to his girlfriend putting the harness on his Reindeer then getting on him but when he wasn't looking, Anna was already on Sitron's back

"Take care of my horse while we're gone" She said taking the railings

"Of course" Elsa said smiling

"Thanks" She said before the two scrolled out of Arendelle and into the forest

* * *

><p>"So why are we out here again? She said getting Sitron beside him much to Sven's liking<p>

Kristoff knew theis his girlfriend would find out so he told his Reindeer to stop so he can get off

Anna stopped as well and got off of Sitron, his mate who never thought he would miss the grass so much, rolled around feeling it's softness

He also pursued his lover to join in the fun but denied cause he didn't want to get his hair dirty

This disappointed Sven so he got up, licked his cheek then nuzzled under his chin, thinking to himself that a Reindeer can act like a dog so can a horse so without question he tried his best bark but only letting out a neigh making his mate

He couldn't help but smile as well as blush at the same time cause he knew that deep down he would eventually get it

"Can we talk alone" Kristoff said taking his girlfriends hand

"Sure" She said before walking passed her boyfriend who was getting nervous cause due to formally being alone, Anna is the very first girl he had been with but he had to toughen up

"Kristoff...you coming" She said putting both hands on her hips

"Here we go" He said to himself before going with his girlfriend deep in the forest then when they got to the right spot, Anna asked what was going on

Kristoff just sighed as he got on one knee and took Anna's right hand giving her a clue what was bound to happen

"Anna...the time I got to know you were the most magical and you taught me so much even love so...

"You asking me to marry you...aren't you? She said reading his mind

"Wow...you catch on fast" He said smiling

All Anna did was smiled

"So...will you..." He started but was cut off by tackling him to the ground basically hugging him but soon gained control of herself

"I mean...yes...of course I'll marry you" She said getting off of him and after brushing herself off

Kristoff also got off of the ground and quickly Anna pressed her lips against him for the second time then the former mountain man just went with the flow and kissed her back

Soon Sven jumped the two together and started licking the two

"Looks like Sven was spying on up" He said laughing

"You think" She said not liking it but soon got used to it rather quickly

Sitron came out too mading the Reindeer getting off the two and to his mate

The Fjord horse approached slowly towards him and once close enough, they pressed noses together telling one another they where meant to be then both saw a bunch of sunflowers in-between them

Sven looked into his eyes and licked the tip of his nose then put his head down but waited to let his mate have the first bite which Sitron smiled and took a single bite

The two humans got up and Kristoff figured that the two needed to get to know each other so he reached in his pocket and got out some carrots

Knowing Sven loves them, rushed to them but as soon as he grabbed one in his mouth, Sitron got the other end

With almost the lips touching, they decided to take turns then as they got to the middle, it dropped on the ground

Sitron who was temping knew his boyfriend wanted it so he left it but soon felt the touch of the carrot at his feet and the nose of his mate

Smiling proudly, it was a sign of forever love so after he finished, he gave the Reindeer a loving and passionate nuzzle

Hearts now being as one for the four, Anna and Kristoff got back on their animals then walked close to each other back home

_**There you have it, Kristoff finally proposed to Anna, Sven and Sitron got experience from Lady & the Tramp or I should've said Buster and the Tramp, I think the next chapter will have the focus on Oken's family and Hans's punishment **_


	3. Love Is Love No Matter What

**_This is my third chapter of Frozen 2_**

**_Pairings: _**Sven/Sitron, Kristoff/Anna **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_**K

While the four walked back to the castle, Olaf suggested that there could be raining flow thrown by him then jumped up in the air in celebration

"That could work" He said agreeing with the showman who gasped and smiled st the same time

"You really mean that? He said in joy

"For once...you said something right" Anna said as well as Sven and Sitron who couldn't keep their eyes off of each other

"Can we get married in the mountains? Kristoff said in question

Sure...we can do that" His future wife said smiling then Sven thought that he'll tell his mate that he wants a family when they get home and they went into silence the rest of the way till Anna and the rest saw her sister riding her Anna's house

"Elsa...what're you doing here? She said unexpectedly

"I got bored so I thought that go for a ride"She said looking at her

The white horse already has his eyes set on the other Fjord but he was already happily taken but that didn't stop him from showing his affections towards him until Sven stepped in front of him growling as if he was saying "I'm his mate" which made him take steps back causing Elsa to settle her horse down

"Looks like Sven is being a guard dog" Anna said before laughing

"Yeah...I like Sven and Sitron together then they start to have kids" Olaf going around the two before going towards Kristoff who was holding hands with Anna and his sister noticed

Your getting married? She said with respect that she had met him before so it was indeed true love

"Yes and I would be great if you could give us your blessing" Kristoff said

"Of course" She said smiled before getting off of the horse

Anna just thanked by giving her a hug, she hugged back then they parted before both laughed

"So...where's the wedding? She asked

"We're having it in the mountain tomorrow" Kristoff replied

Great...can I be at your side Anna? She asked

Yes" She responded

"Thanks and don't worry about the dress...I got it covered" She said until Sven and Sitron were getting fussy **(Wanting to get alone time) **

Okay...we're going" Kristoff said patting his reindeers head then turn back to his future wifewho nodded before getting on her horse as well as her sister riding her horse as well and Kristoff riding his reindeer with Olaf laying on Sitron's back clueing that he's a supporter of gay marriage then they walked down all together

* * *

><p>In the Southern Isles, Hans had slept on the cold heard bed with no pillow or a cover, he was put in chains and down on his knees holding back his tears saying that he had enough<p>

Soon after, he heard his two brothers come downstairs one by one while he panted cold breath

"Have you learned your lesson?" Said one of his brothers

Yes...please" He pleaded with a frown before the bothers looked at each other then they released him and he fell to the floor before getting up

* * *

><p>Once the family got to the castle, Else got off her horse and put him in his stand right beside the gates while Seven and his mate went off to the stalls and Olaf, Kristoff, his future wife and Else all went inside as well as Okan, his husband and adopted children packing up to go home<p>

* * *

><p>Inside, Kristoff and Anna was cuddling up to him as if they were already married<p>

So...tell me..what do you do for a living? Elsa said to Kristoff before sitting in a chair

"I sell ice" He said smiling

"Ice...okay and what about your family? She asked

"Trolls are my family" He responded

"You mean the same troll that-"She stopped right there as well as her sister cause it reminded them of their deceased parents, Elsa felt bad about what she did that day but Olaf comforted her by putting a hand on her leg making her look at him and smile

Kristoff did the same by holding her close

* * *

><p>Sven and Sitron were nuzzling like non-stop until the urge to sleep from them up so the reindeer went over to their spot and laid down before the Fjord horse walked over him then laid on his side close to his boyfriend neck<p>

(Sitron, wanna start a family)" Sven said then the horse just licked the reindeer's nose as a response to saying yes which Sven was happy about so as a reply, he stood over him in a not very sexual way and gave a long lick on his neck before plopping down getting as comfortable as possible

Inside, Anna and her future husband were sleeping...well, at least Anna but Kristoff was resting while he was still holding her

As for Elsa, she was sound sleep in her room that she unfrozed dream sweet dreams

* * *

><p>Hans was finally sleeping in his own been and not in a cold hard bunk while his twelve brothers were sleeping as some were sleeping in the curtains like each time he would inhale, they would go into his mouth and opposite about exhale<p>

* * *

><p>Finally in the Scandinavian house, Okan had just finished putting the kids to bed before kissing them goodnight then shut the door<p>

Right after Gudridr (his husband) was sitting in bed looking at television when he was

"Kids in bed yeah" He said

"Yeah" He said after yawning and getting into bed then cuddled up to his well-built chest while his husband rubbed his hair then he turned the television off and went to sleep with his arms wrapped around his lover

**_GUDRIDR: Meaning & History, Old Norse name derived from the elements guð "god" and fríðr "beautiful" _**

**_USAGE: Ancient Scandinavian_**

**_Related Names: DIMINUTIVE: Gyða OTHER LANGUAGES: Gyda (Danish), Githa, Gytha (English)_**

**_I had to look under Scandinavian names __ so look it up if you think I'm bluffing _**

**_Anna and Kristoff are finally getting married as well as Hans release from his jail but Else's horse is attracted to Sitron but he already has a mate so there's no chance for him or is there? _**


End file.
